Aurorean Feather
He moved without fear. Each step cutting off the available space for his opponent to take. He conquered the ring step by step. Inch by inch. His low eyes locked on his massive enemy. A man twice his size and of double the muscle. Hell, this fight shouldn't have been sanctioned by the local community. But he knew fight clubs chose to ignore weight classes when it came to foreigners. How dare this black dog challenge an honorable Japanese fighter?! And he mocks them wearing the name of the samurai who served Oda Nobunaga himself. Yasuke. But whether or not the fighter did it intentionally was unknown. He simply chose two different... Oosh! The loud exhale was accompanied by a massive cross, followed by a lead hook. The black fighter slipped outside the straight right and weaved beneath the oncoming hook. He pushed forward. Double jab to blind the beast before him and a alter of levels. Ending with a direct cross into his opponent's stomach. He buckled over. The black dog possessed a different level of strength. One often thought inhuman. Impossible to obtain. Which is considerable considering the fact Yasuke had only been fighting for two years. But two years before, he realized that fighting was naturally in his blood. Perhaps his only talent...And the only time he felt alive. The crowd booed. It took several seconds but the massive fighter stood up once more. "You wanna keep on?!" Yasuke teased. "Alright. I need a good sparring partner." Sparring? Yasuke was taunted this behemoth. Of course this was a real fight. But Yasuke moved with a certain ease. A feather, floating about the ring on each foot. Not breaking the slightest sweat. Regardless, he welcomed the onslaught with narrow evasion. Choosing to waste opportunities to counter. He moved like his favorite . Arms low and body dancing around the enemy. The crowd's booing exploded. Such a dishonorable show...or perhaps it was just the fact that this black mutt could stand against a Japanese wolf. In amongst the booing crowds sat a girl that clearly stood out, with prominent red hair and a matching hoodie, a look that screamed "delinquent" in the eyes of suburban mothers and grandmothers playing the part of cultural watchdogs. She followed the fight, the slugging of blows between either boxer, how they bobbed, weaved, and tested each other. She almost looked discontent however with the pace of things. To her eye, everything felt... slow. Like one or the other was holding back. Perhaps it had been the past few months of her own training or the encounters with beings that would make any random boxer look like an upset badger, but nonetheless, Emi could not get in to the match as much as she thought she might. She plucked up a small ball of rice and well prepared fish, between a pair of chopsticks from the store-bought sushi-style bento she had brought with her to the match, and took a heavy bite, hoping the savory flavour packed into the food would help ease her dissatisfaction. It didn't. If anything, it made it worse. This cheap crap she'd wasted money on paled in comparison to the appetizers Michiyo would cook up when she felt in the mood to make her renters feel special. Not one to waste food, however, Emi continued to eat her fill of the bento. All the while her frown grew and grew, with each bite. Ding! Ding! Ding! A most familiar sound. The dominating ebony warrior, only known by his false name, Yasuke, returned to his empty corner. He watched his enemy's team conspire. Noticing the conniving grin of what appeared to be the manager. Yasuke took a deep breath. A knockout in the 6th round. Through a proxy, he managed to make quite a risky bet. But even with a 25% share,he would walk back to his hotel room with a rather generous fortune. The sound of bells continued as Yasuke approached his opponent. Eesh. He jabbed.But the jab was met with an impressive step forward and followed by a painful head-butt. Yasuke growled. He returned with an uppercut. Another head-butt. The ebony fighter stepped back and looked to the ref. With the ref only grinning back. So this was how they planned on playing? he heard the cheering crowd. To think the most honorable criminals of the world would support this type of fighting. Whatever. Yasuke spat out blood. "Come on bitch ass." He taunted. The giant whose shadow casted over Yasuke launched himself forward. However, with a flicker of light, Yasuke was besides him. Eesh! Eesh! A two piece. Green sparks disappeared against the canvas, hidden by the giant's massive arm. He could feel the liver of the giant rupture against his glove. But nothing secures defeat like a second punch! The sound of the beast slamming against the canvas in pain shook the silent crowd. Why didn't Yasuke knock him out? Well watching this town's greatest fighter grovel in pain. Crying as he coughed up blood at Yasuke's feet was satisfying. Yasuke stuck his hands up, basking in the loving boos of the crowd. The curses. Damnations. Accusations. Ah, it felt all too familiar. "Another victory for the foreign invader, Yasuke, the Black Mutt!" The announcer roared. His voice seemed to feed their hatred. "Aurorean- Never mind." "Who dares, to take on this mysterious fighter. Winner shall receive double the profits! Going once! Going twice,.." "...Going thri—" "I'll do it", said Emi her voice barely more than a dull roar, just loud enough to catch the attention of the announcer above the angry crowd. She'd spoken with all the interest of someone feigning idle curiosity, but then, reacting mutely was something Emi always did. Time and time again, people would remark upon how sour she seemed. Those people needed a good punch in the face, she thought. "Ohhhhhh, it looks like we have our challenger! The young lady in red!", the announcer casted his arm in her direction with emphatic abandon, so much so that one could be forgiven for expecting a spotlight to shine down upon her. The crowd reacted with what felt like expectation. The stark red hair, the dark skin, the bad attitude. She was the spitting image of a delinquent to the eye of publicly ascribed morals. Not that she really cared, though that in itself was often considered an admission of the idea. "Please, come down to the ring and meet your opponent!", the man continued, his words coming out like a chant in his fervor. Emi couldn't match his energy if she tried, leaving her seat and approaching the ring with all the exuberance of an old man. One could tell she was no practiced fighter with just how she entered the arena, climbing through the ropes in a manner that was simple but hardly precise. She looked upon Yasuke with a single unobstructed eye, and in a snap her senses affirmed her reason for making this decision. She could sense the presence of a Hollow, but there were none within view, only the young boxer before her. Owing to his feat in the ring, she could only surmise that he was a Fullbringer just like her. Michiyo would've told her to ask about that, but Emi preferred the more aggressive method. "Hey", she spoke flatly to him, though her body language indicated that she was perking up a little more at the idea of a fight. Green flickering lights appeared around her body, invisible to the viewing audience but clear to Yasuke. Both a signal that she was the same as he was, and a mark of challenge. Quite the beauty she was. Perhaps if he wasn't afraid of female contact and entwined by her unique aura, he would've noticed his heart racing. But his eyes were focused on hers. A tension so thick, even the announcer struggled to breath as their spiritual presence began to mingle. "Name's Yasuke." Was all he could say. He's met hundreds of others just like him, and fought his fair share of battles. But this was different. He could feel the serene, tranquil relationship between herself and her body. He knew she wasn't no mere amateur like he was. Regardless, the way she entered the ring... "Ladies and Gentleman!! For the first time in the history of underground fighting! We have an inter-gender fight! A battle between Izanami and Izanagi himself. Who'll claim victory! Who'll answer the eternal question of superiority between man and women!" Yasuke sighed. If only this bumbling showman knew just how big this really was. He watched as the other corner dressed Emi's hands and provided her with gloves. Green lights flickered around Yasuke's nose as his stomach expanded and contracted. "So," He spoke over the noise. "sure you want to do this girly?" He teased. Pressing a bawled fist into her palm, Emi cracked the knuckles on her right hand, a light cacophony of tension-releasing pressure. As she did, the bangle on her wrist began to shine with light before its shape altered drastically, cladding her right arm within steel armour and leather straps, likewise was one of her legs. The crowd couldn't see any of this, conjured by the power of Fullbring, her armaments were entirely reishi constructs and thus invisible to everyone but herself and Yasuke. She wasn't a boxer, the way she carried herself should've made that obvious. She hadn't stepped into the ring to give this little underground fighter a challenge. She'd found another Fullbringer, flagrantly using his powers, and she needed an excuse to let off some steam. Her intent, as it stood, was to clobber him senseless. "Yeah", she smiled back at him, aggressive. "I'm sure". Yasuke smirked. Good. He needed a reason to let out that anger from his prior lost against that white haired snob. He took a deep breath. But he wouldn't need to use his Fullbring just yet. No. His body was more than enough. He took his stance. Knees slightly bent. Elbows tucked in. Chin down. Eyes up and hands next to his cheek. Ding. Ding. Ding He shuffled forward with a slight jump. Green flickering lights sparked from his abdomen. His muscles, although strengthened, were also in a relaxed state as his body moved like water. His knees bent lower as his body twisted. His hips propelling his right fist forward, a straight right toward's Emi's stomach. His body moving like a corkscrew to deliver his cross at impeccable speeds. This one punch seemed faster than all others thrown. His left hand remained at his face. His body pulled his right back as his knees rose and feet twisted the other direction, sending his lead hand towards her face. A hook. Cross. Hook. A 1 2 combination he favored. Muscles tensed, glare tightened. As her senses blared with that familiar sensation, Emi took a step back, flowing in momentum with her opponent as he came forward. Her fists raised to secure her position, and the incoming blows found themselves hitting her defenses rather than their intended target. Her bare left arm took the full brunt of the blow intended for her stomach, her right, covered in spirit-forged steel acted as a pure counter to his followup. Where his first strike would injure her arm, his second would accomplish little more than damaging his own fist. But she wasn't without her own retaliation. Like clockwork, as soon as those fists landed, her right leg shot up in a sweep, a powerful kick aimed at the black boxer's ribs. The sabatons covering her legs, the ominous glowing light of Fullbring. If the hit connected, he wasn't walking away unscathed. Yasuke was no ordinary fighter. Punching this unique steel did nothing more than ignite the furnace in his stomach. The pain was a spark upon gunpowder. A sensation that let him know he didn't have to hold back. He expected a punch - Holy crap. Yasuke's only weakness. Kicks. He's spent years perfecting his boxing technique. Fighting against the fastest hands of both the east and west. He was a trained puncher. So this flashy kick was totally unexpected. Green light flickered across his body as his muscles tightened. Yasuke found himself soaring across the ring, slamming against the ropes and falling forward. "So.." He heaved. "We're kickboxing." Too bad the black puncher skipped those classes. But he knew how to handle kick-crazy women. He'd seen thousands upon thousands of fights between female kickboxers. He stood up and took a deep breath. His hands found themselves back in his high guard. This wasn't no ordinary fight. And the crowd surrounding the two were caught in awe. Cheering. So much for a fair fight. These assholes would cheer if she pulled out a gun and blew my brains out. "Oh well." He started forward, bouncing from foot to foot. His eyes kept on her entire body. Eesh. With a sharp exhale, he jabbed towards her head. However he immediately positioned himself lower with a second jab to her stomach.